This invention relates to printing machines.
A variety of devices that require a printed output. such as printing calculators and telephone-connected transceivers, could be available in low priced models if a low cost printing mechanism were available. The recent availability of large scale intregrated circuits at low cost permits the use of complex electronic circuits to minimize the complexity of mechanical components. This permits such relatively simple printing mechanisms as dot printers to be utilized. However, even the relatively simple dot printers have normally required numerous mechanical components, which results in relatively high cost and limited reliability. The design of the printing head is especially critical, inasmuch as it must be precisely and rapidly driven, and even a relatively lightweight head requires a driving mechanism with a mass several times as great. If a printing head of rugged and simple design and of low mass were available, then relatively economical printers could be produced.